


Please don't go [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m still not over that song ^^<br/>ps it’s not really easy to have a relationships with the King of Hell =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go [vid]




End file.
